The present invention is directed to a surface mount for a light fixture. More particularly, the inventive wall mount provides a low-profile surface mount for mounting a light fixture, while providing for greater concealment of electrical wires and permitting optional installment on surfaces of varying orientations.
Surface mounts for light fixtures are known in the art. However, such prior art surface mounts have notable drawbacks, including but not limited to, a single mounting orientation, a requirement that they be mounted on electrical junction boxes or similar, or exposed or otherwise visible electrical wires.
Accordingly, there is a need for a light fixture surface mount that more easily and reliably conceals electrical wires, provides installation options on other than electrical junction boxes, and provides options for installation on surfaces of any orientation. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.